


Like a prayer

by Hessy



Series: The Ranger Mishaps [9]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: All Souls' Day, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, but this was such an angsty idea, i had to be evil, well we all know that Crowley isn't really dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Halt visits his best friend's grave
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn & Halt O'Carrick
Series: The Ranger Mishaps [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> for the occasion of All Souls' Day this year

Halt dismounted Abelard. He was alone, he knew. It was only him, his horse, and the forest that surrounded them. 

And the grave. 

Crowley’s grave. 

When the Commandant died, Halt requested that he be buried here, in nature. In a place that the two of them frequented quite often when Crowley was just appointed the Corps’ Commandant, hidden in the shadows from their responsibilities. And now, it was Crowley’s resting place. 

The old Ranger shivered in the cool November air, making his way towards the grave. From inside of his cloak, he took out a candle, flint and steel and walked towards his closest friend’s grave. Surrounded by nature, it would almost seem peaceful if it wasn’t for the gloomy atmosphere. 

“Hello, Crowley,” he murmured as he came closer. He felt how the moss underneath his feet was soaked with water after it had rained for the past few days. Today, it didn’t rain, though Halt wished it did. Dark, looming clouds in the sky made the day appear intimidating and sad. Well, it was filled with grief. At least on Halt’s part.

The grief that he couldn’t be there in the last moments of his friend’s life. That he couldn’t hold his hand, or even say goodbye. The only goodbyes he had, Crowley couldn’t hear. 

Halt got the message that his best friend had died about two days after he was found, enjoying a nice lunch with Pauline, Will, and Alyss. In one moment, they were all so happy, in the other, devastated. No one could believe that Crowley was truly dead. Halt and Will set off to Araluen immediately. That was when Halt came up for the place to bury Crowley in.

Now, years later, he was back here again. The first few years, Will used to pay last respects to Crowley with Halt but now, the old Ranger was there all alone. Will was in Anselm, at the place that had been designated as Alyss' resting place. Halt was all alone here. 

"How dare you die on me?" Halt murmured to no one in particular. Crowley couldn't hear him, after all. He was up in heaven, with all of the fallen comrades. 

The old Ranger crouched down and set the candle on the grave. He lit it up swiftly and let it burn. 

If it was possible, Halt tried not to spend too much time there. He never did. Despite it being a few years, Crowley's loss still hurt. 

Halt closed his eyes and recited a simple prayer for the dead, and stood up. The next time he'd visit here would be in a year. 

The usually expressionless Ranger let a lone tear slide down his cheek. 

"I miss you, Crowley."


End file.
